


Sigyn of Alfheim

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alfheim, F/M, Love, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You sat on the edge of your bed thinking about how your life had come to this.When you first married Loki, it was for no other reason than the alliance that it would bring between Asgard and Alfheim.But it quickly became something more than that for both of you.So when Loki fell from the Bifrost to his death your heart died along with him.





	Sigyn of Alfheim

You sat on the edge of your bed thinking about how your life had come to this.

When you first married Loki, it was for no other reason than the alliance that it would bring between Asgard and Alfheim.

But it quickly became something more than that for both of you.

So when Loki fell from the Bifrost to his death your heart died along with him.

As an elf you would only ever have love once in your life, so with Loki gone you felt no hope of happiness ever again in your life.

"Sigyn my dear, may I speak with you" Frigga peeked her head around the door to your and Loki's chambers.

You simply nodded to her, not feeling capable of any more animated response than that.

She sighed as she sat beside you on the bed "I know the pain you feel dear" she started "but you should know that we all still see you as family here. You are not alone".

Obviously, you knew that as his mother, Frigga felt as much pain over his death as you, but you found yourself too withdrawn to communicate much with her.

"Thank you my queen" you replied quietly before returning to your silence.

Frigga sighed once more before standing up, kissing you on the forehead and leaving.

A tear escaped your eye as you continued to stare off into the distance.

You knew that they wanted to help you but the truth was that they could not.

When Loki died so did you and you would spend the rest of eternity on your own.

-x-x-

Your father became sick and passed roughly 3 months after you had lost Loki.

This meant you had to return to Alfheim and become a Queen to your people, trying to push your grief aside so that you could rule your subjects as a true Queen should.

But you found the burden of the throne growing on you with each passing day.

And as the burden grew, so did a darkness in your soul.

You were barely seen around the palace and when you were you would be wearing a dark black robe and a sad look on your face.

Eventually, concern grew so much that Odin himself came to see you.

"Sigyn we must talk" he commanded as he entered your throne room "you are not well".

Since learning more about your true love's heritage and the time that lead up to his fall you had grown to despise Odin.

"Why must I talk to you" you replied dismissively "my health is no concern of yours".

"But the effect it has on your rule effects us all" he countered.

You turned to glare at him now "you have no sway over my rule or my kingdom".

He looked at you for a moment before sighing heavily "I do not want to destroy the alliance between our realms".

"Then don't" you rose an eyebrow at him.

"I have a duty to protect all the nine realms and if I feel that your rule threatens the peace then you will be forcing my hand".

You couldn't believe that he had the audacity to come into your palace and challenge your rule like this.

He had already taken your husband from you, he would not take your kingdom too.

"How dare you come here and threaten me" you stood from your throne.

"It is not a threat. Simply a warning" he answered.

"Those things are one and the same" you snarled "now I think it is about time for you to leave my kingdom".

He eyed you for a moment as if trying to figure out if you were serious or not before turning and walking away.

"I did not want this" he spoke over his shoulder before leaving once and for all.

-x-x-

After that the alliance between Asgard was destroyed and Alfheim became an unsettled realm.

Many of your people now feared you as their ruler and there was even talk about conspiracy plans against you.

Things escalated further when news of Odin returning to your kingdom reached you.

"Bring me my finest warriors" you ordered one of your men as you made your way down to your weapons vault.

With your battle armour adorned and your best warriors accompanying you, you set out to remove Odin from your realm.

Only when you finally found him, he was unaccompanied.

"Is this what kind of queen you have become now Sigyn?" he asked you.

"What you still don't seem to understand Odin" your words were laced with venom "is that you killed the old Sigyn when you killed Loki".

He tensed at your words "I did not kill Loki" you smiled at the rise you had gotten from him.

"Whatever you must tell yourself to sleep at night" you spat back.

Already tiring of speaking with him you ordered your men to attack.

But just as they were about to kill Odin almost a hundred of his own men appeared before you.

Your warriors were apprehended or killed as you watched angrily.

"I hate to do this Sigyn but you are no longer fit to rule" Odin walked over to you "your own people called upon Asgard for help".

You couldn't believe that your own people were responsible for doing this to you.

As you were taken back to Asgard in chains you decided to make it your mission to get revenge on all those who had betrayed you.

-x-x-

You had no idea how long you had been locked away in the Asgardian dungeons at this point.

Frigga would come to you from time to time, trying to find any trace of the old Sigyn.

But eventually even she had lost faith in you.

The sound of chains coming down the hall caught your attention but you remained sat with your back to the corridor.

Even when they stopped outside your cell you remained still.

But when the force field was dropped and somebody else was pushed into your cell you felt the need to know what was going on.

Standing from your corner you turned around ready to confront the guards.

What you hadn't expected was to see Loki stood before you.

Your mouth hung open in shock as you tried to figure out how you had conjured such a realistic illusion.

"Sigyn?" Loki asked as the force fields came back up and the guards left "What are you doing here?"

"You are not real" you mumbled to yourself "you died" you stepped back from your illusion.

Closing your eyes you attempted to send this illusion away.

When two arms gripped onto your shoulders you opened your eyes in shock.

"This is real? It can't be. You're dead" you tried to figure out what was going on.

"I am real my love. And now I am finally returned to you" he smiled at you.

Not caring whether or not this was real or not anymore you desperately kissed him.

If you had finally gone completely mad you didn't care anymore, at least you had Loki back.

-x-x-

As you filled Loki in on what had happened to you since he had gone he listened intently.

"How dare Odin take your throne from you" Loki growled angrily "you are a queen".

"Not anymore" you spoke sadly before anger found its way back into your voice "my people betrayed me".

"Then they shall pay for their disloyalty" Loki spoke sternly "for one day we shall get out of this wretched place and claim the thrones that are rightfully ours my love" he took your hands in his "and then nobody will be able to stop us".

You smiled at him "I love you Loki".

"And I you Sigyn" he replied before kissing you passionately.

But your kiss was disrupted when a commotion started down the other end of the dungeons.

As the beast broke prisoners from their cells you and Loki could only watch.

When the beast finally came to stand before your cell it did not set you free like you had hoped.

Once the commotion died down you were left to wonder how that beast had even come to be here.

When a guard came to the cell and spoke to Loki you snapped back out of your thoughts.

"Loki what is it?" you asked as he stood up with a distraught look on his face.

"She's dead" he mumbled before repeating it more loudly "SHE'S DEAD!" he sent furniture flying around the room but you managed to dodge it.

"Who is dead?" you asked "what are you talking about?"

"Frigga" Loki looked up at you with tears in his eyes "the beast killed her".

You pulled him into your chest as he let out his grief.

-x-x-

Thor came to your cell to speak with Loki.

He was actually willing to break Loki out of the dungeons if it meant getting vengeance.

Loki had agreed on only one condition "Sigyn is coming too".

Thor had no choice but to agree.

As you walked down the corridors you couldn't help the grin that crossed your face.

It had been a long time since you had seen anything other than the walls of that cell.

Loki continued to annoy Thor but you spent your time just appreciating being out.

Once you finally reached the others they seemed less than pleased to see Loki and you.

"What is she doing here?" Sif challenged as she glared at you.

"And I thought we were friends Sif" you smiled at her.

A shorter woman stormed up to Loki -who introduced himself with a grin- before slapping him across the face.

You snarled at her and made a move towards her but Thor grabbed you and pulled you away before you could reach her.

"Don't you touch her Sigyn" he threatened as he position himself between you and her.

Squinting at the two of them you laughed "don't tell me you have fallen for a mortal" Thor glared back at you "and I always thought you would end up with Sif" you added which led to Sif glaring daggers at you.

-x-x-

By the time the four of you reached Svartalfheim the mortal was barely conscious.

You continued to study it as Loki and Thor argued behind you.

The power that was contained within her was impressive.

You had been told many a tale about the infinity stones as a child but had never actually laid eyes on one before.

The mortal inhaled sharply and when she opened her eyes they were black.

Backing away as Thor rushed to her side you stood next to Loki.

He whispered something to you whilst Thor was distracted "I will free you once this is over".

You looked up at him before having to hide your confusion from Thor.

Whatever it was that Loki was talking about you knew that he had a plan in his head.

But when he was stabbed by that beast all thoughts of such things left your mind.

"No, you can't leave me again" you knelt over him as Thor rushed to his other side.

You saw that Thor was speaking but whatever he was saying went unheard by you as you simply watched Loki die.

Allowing tears to roll freely down your face your body felt numb.

"I love you Sigyn" Loki muttered to you before closing his eyes.

-x-x-

Thor had dragged you away from Loki's lifeless body and you now walked behind him and Jane without saying a word.

Losing Loki the first time had broken your heart.

But now it felt as though your heart had died completely.

You openly wished for death to finally come and claim you once and for all.

But you had one last thing to do first.

Kill Malekith.

You could tell that Thor was even more on edge around you now.

"Your brother's not coming is he?" one of the mortals asked as you stood in the corner of some Midgardian room.

"Loki is dead" Thor replied sadly.

"Oh thank god" the man replied.

Without a second thought you sent out a blast of energy at the man, successfully knocking him to the ground.

"Sigyn" Thor's voice held warning as he moved to block your path.

You glared up at Thor angrily.

The man stood up and eyed you cautiously "who is she?" he whispered to Jane.

"Loki's wife" she replied.

"Oh" the man realised why you had snapped the way you did.

-x-x-

With Malekith defeated, Thor took you back to Asgard.

You did not speak a word as you were taken back to your cell.

Leaning against the wall you slid down to the floor.

Why was it that fate would be so cruel to give you Loki back only to steal him away again not days later.

And here you were one more.

Trapped and angry.

When you were called to Odin a day or so later you hoped that he would finally grant you the mercy of the axe.

But when he ordered the guards to leave the two of you alone you found yourself quite confused.

Odin stood from the throne and walked to stand before you.

You glared up at him.

A green light surrounded him moments later and once it cleared Loki was stood before you.

Furrowing your eyebrows in confusion you put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Sigyn I-" Loki started but you cut him off when you slapped him across the face.

He held his cheek and looked at you with a confused expression "stop dying on me" you growled before closing the distance between you with a needy kiss.

When Loki pulled back he had a grin on his face.

"What?" you asked.

"How about we go get your crown back my queen?"

-x-x-


End file.
